Grant Shaud
| birth_place = Evanston, Illinois, United States | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | yearsactive = 1983–present | occupation = Actor}} Grant Shaud (born Edward Grant Shaud III; October 17, 1960) is an American actor known for having played the character of Miles Silverberg on the television sitcom Murphy Brown. Early life Edward "Grant" Shaud III was born in Evanston, Illinois, the son of Anna Barbara (née Dougherty) and Edward Shaud, Junior. His family was Irish Catholic. He attended Conestoga High School in Berwyn, Pennsylvania, and graduated in 1979. In 1983, he graduated with a journalism degree from the University of Richmond where he was a member of the Sigma Alpha Epsilon fraternity. Career In 1984, Shaud moved to New York City to begin working in theater. His first acting role in television was as a guest character named Jack on Kate & Allie, who was a college student and director on a local cable channel. In 1988, he began as Miles Silverberg on Murphy Brown. He lived with co-star Jane Leeves before and during her guest stint on the show, in which she concurrently played his girlfriend. He left in 1996 to pursue other projects with his "producer" role on the show assumed by Lily Tomlin. On February 26, 2018, it was announced that Shaud would return to a revival series of Murphy Brown along with former co-stars Candice Bergen, Faith Ford and Joe Regalbuto. In recent years he has also done some voice-over work in animation, most notably the television series Batman: The Animated Series. He had a guest role on The Drew Carey Show as a character named Jack, who believed himself to be the devil. He also played Alex Rosetti on the sitcom Madigan Men, starring Gabriel Byrne. Selected stage and screen credits Television * Kate & Allie (as cable channel director Jack in episodes "Stage Mother" and "The Goodbye Girl"), 1986 * Murphy Brown (as Miles Silverberg), 1988–1996, 2018–present * Murder, She Wrote (in episode "Where Have You Gone, Billy Boy?" as ventriloquist Woody Perkins), 1990 * The Drew Carey Show (in episode "The Devil, You Say" as Jack), 1996 * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (as Harold Kripstly/The Toyman in episode "Toy Story"), 1997 * From the Earth to the Moon (as Bob Carbee), 1998 * The Wild Thornberrys (in episode "The Dragon and the Professor" as Mr. Culpepper), March 1999 * Madigan Men (as Alex Rosetti), 2000 * Touched by an Angel (in episode "The Sixteenth Minute" as Ed), 2002 * Oliver Beene (as Dr. Jerrimiah 'Jerry' Beene), 2003 * Pushing Daisies 2007 * Law & Order (in episode "Misbegotten" as Dr. Hoffman), Jan 2008 * Medium (in episodes "Burn Baby Burn" and "Burn Baby Burn, Part 2" as Dr. Leo Crane), March, 2008 * Louie (as Eddie Faye, screenwriter in the re-write scene, in the episode "Halloween/Ellie"), August 18, 2011 * Curb Your Enthusiasm (in episode "Car Periscope" as Henry Horn), August 28, 2011 * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (in episode "Theater Tricks" as Theater critic), January 11, 2012 * The Good Wife (in episode "Waiting for the Knock" as Judge Etts), October 28, 2012 * Younger (in episode "A Kiss Is Just a Kiss", "The Incident at Pound Ridge", "A Novel Marriage" and "#LizaToo" as Bob), 2016–2018 Film * The Distinguished Gentleman (as Arthur Reinhardt), 1992 * Men Seeking Women (as Les), 1997 * Antz (as the voice of The Foreman), 1998 * The Crow: Salvation (as Peter Walsh), 2000 * Waltzing Anna (as JD Reno), 2006 * The American Side (as The Professor), 2016 Theater * Torch Song Trilogy, Broadway, 1986 * Today, I Am a Fountain Pen (as Pete Lisanti), Theater 890, 1986 * Writer's Block (as David), Atlantic Theater, 2003 * After Ashley (as David), Vineyard Theatre, 2005 * Thicker than Water (multiple roles), Ensemble Studio Theatre, 2008 * Relatively Speaking (multiple roles), Brooks Atkinson Theater, 2011 References External links * * * Grant Shaud at Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Male actors from Evanston, Illinois Category:University of Richmond alumni